Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and more particularly, to null beamforming in a communication network.
Electric transmission and distribution lines are typically used for providing electric power from generators to buildings, residences, and other components of a city's infrastructure. The electric power may be transmitted over the transmission lines at a high voltage, and may be distributed to buildings and other structures at much lower voltages using electric power lines. Besides providing electric power, electric power lines can also be used to implement powerline communications in both indoor and outdoor environments. Powerline communications can provide another communication medium for connecting various network nodes together in local and wide area networks. In a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) powerline communication (PLC) network, beamforming parameters may be used to compensate for channel variations and noise. The beamforming parameters are typically optimized for maximizing the communication link capacity or signal-to-noise ratio (SNR).